Masters and Servant
by Manderskoinu
Summary: Chap 4 fixed now! Gil is torn between his two masters. Jack/Gil/Oz and all variations there of. Will be very very M! I know it says angst but there's a lot of humor too. This is not an unhappy story. It's more Jack's twisted version of match making. DONE.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Pandora Hearts.

For the Kink meme again-_-;; Character development, Oz and Gil working out some of their issues with Jack's help. Lots and lots of sex cause Jack and Oz just can't help themselves;)

Part 1

Gil peered uneasily through the darkness. He was really getting tired of these constant encounters with the Abyss. Oz had taken off in a wild rush, leaving his servant to follow as best he could. They'd lost the stupid rabbit almost immediately so there would be no assistance from that corner either.

"Oz?!" He called out in irritation. "Damn it, Oz! Where are you?"

As he wandered the gloom around him began to shift, taking on form and substance.

"Lovely, more illusions." He grumbled, recognizing the hedge maze he'd seen several times before.

"I thought you'd be happy to see me again, my cute little servant." A teasing voice called from behind him.

"Master?!" He'd meant to say Jack. He really had, but the bits of his memory he'd managed to regain came flooding in at the sound of that once beloved voice. Tears sprang to his eyes and he threw himself at the man just like a lost child.

"Shhhh. It's alright, Gilbert. Don't cry. Please, don't cry." He was aware of hands softly stroking his hair and back. He was disgusted at himself for being so emotional but those long forgotten memories were now so raw and fresh that he didn't know what to do with them.

"I'm sorry, Master. I'm so sorry." He had failed, utterly failed to protect this man and nothing he did could ever change that fact.

"It's alright. Please don't..."

"Hey!" An angry voice broke in from not too far away. "What's going on here?! Why is Gil crying? What did you do to my servant?" Oz stood there with his arms crossed, looking ready to call on B-Rabbit's powers and consign Jack to hell, fragment of a previous incarnation or not.

"Ahahaha." Jack released Gil and backed up a bit, laughing nervously. "Really Oz. There's no reason to be so touchy." His expression sharpened and his voice turned sly. "He was my was my cute little servant long before you even met him, after all."

The younger boy paused for a moment, in shock.

"Eehhh?" He whined, trotting forward and throwing his arms haphazardly around Gilbert's neck. "Gil~~! No fair! No fair! You have to tell me these things!" He tightened his grip, half choking the man with his theatrics. Anyone but Gil might have missed the tinge of hurt in those words.

"Oz..." He rasped through the strangle hold of the blond's arms.

Oz glared at Jack. "I don't care who he used to be, to you or anyone else. Gil belongs to me now and I wont let him go."

The dark haired man's heart beat like mad and not from Oz's ruff treatment. He flushed with embarrassment and pleasure at the words. He'd never heard his young master be so possessive over anything before.

"Oho?" Jack smirked, wicked expression almost a mirror of Oz's own evil smile. The older blond prowled closer on all fores, almost cat like. The comparison sent shivers racing up and down Gil's spine and he stared, wide eyed, as the other man approached.

Jack reached out a hand and traced a gloved fingertip down Gilbert's cheek. "What makes you think I couldn't steal him back if I wanted to? Hmmm, my dear, naive little Oz?" The words were directed at the other blond but his eyes never left Gil. That burning, sensual look was making certain portions of Gilbert's anatomy very uncomfortable.

"I... No... I wouldn't leave Oz." The servant panted, tugging at the smaller boy's arms to give himself enough room to breath.

"But Oz was just a substitute for me, wasn't he." Gil could feel Oz tremble against his back. "You latched on to him because you needed a purpose. Even if your memories were gone, there was something familiar about him, right?" Jack leaned in close, lips almost brushing against Gil's. "Something that reminded you of... me."

"Even..." Gil was shaking now too. "Even if that was true... it doesn't change what I feel for Oz."

"Your feelings? They're just reflections of the feelings you held for me, are they not? You loved me once with a child's devotion but you are no longer a child." His hands slid forward, tracing along Gil's inner thigh. Liquid fire crashed through his veins and he felt like his heart was being torn in two.

"I..."

"Do you really want to cling to the coattails of a boy who no longer needs you? One who is doomed to walk in my footsteps and will likely get you killed all over again?" His voice was full of pain and regret.

"Stop it!" Oz unhooked his arms and shoved Jack away. The older blond stared in bemusement as the boy stepped forward. "I'm NOT YOU! I won't follow your path and I WONT lose the people I care about to ANYONE!" Oz fell to his knees beside Gil, shivering.

The servant wrapped his arms around the boy and pressed his lips to his forehead. "You are no one's substitute. You are my beloved Master... and I will stay by your side, whether you need me or not. Even if it costs me my life."

"Gil~" The boy whined, blushing. "I wont let anything happen to you." He squirmed closer, hiding his face in a rare moment of embarrassment. Gil flushed and ducked his head, tightening his grip on the boy.

"Well done, Oz." Jack whispered, moving to pet the younger blond's hair and back in apology. "You both needed that, but I pushed a bit too far, didn't I? You're so much stronger than I was that I sometimes forget you're still a child."

"'M not a child." He muttered, sulking.

"Oh?" Jack chuckled, draping himself so he and Oz were BOTH sitting in Gil's lap. The dark haired man shifted, uncomfortably. Honestly, neither of his masters had the slightest concept of personal space.

"So..." The older blond continued, playing with a bit of Gil's hair. "You didn't just throw a temper tantrum when I tried to take away your favorite toy?"

"Erk?!" Oz blushed harder and Jack caught his chin with gloved fingers.

Gil frowned. 'At least stop calling me a toy, damn it!' He couldn't quite bring himself to say it out loud. Not with these two.

"Really Oz, didn't anyone ever teach you to share?"

"Share?" Oz blinked, tilting his head in curiosity. Gil was starting to get a very bad feeling about this.

"I mean, it's hardly fair, now is it?" Jack glanced at the servant, playful fingers turning to sympathetic stroking. "Poor Gilbert has to share you with miss Alice all the time." He shot a mournful look at Oz. "How do you think that makes him feel?"

Gil shifted again. Those gentle touches were doing more than providing emotional support.

"Eh? Gil is jealous? But Gil knows he's just as important as Alice, right?" Oz asked, taken aback. He reached out a hand to touch Gil's face.

"Oz..." The dark haired man blushed and looked down.

"Hmmm..." Jack said, looking mischievous. "I'm not sure he believes you. Maybe you should show him."

"Show him?"

"MmmHmm..." The man purred, sliding a hand behind Gilbert's head and pulling him forward. "I'll help." Flashing Oz a wicked grin he licked up the side of Gil's neck, all the way to his cheek bone.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Gil would have jumped about ten feet if not for the combined weight of the two blonds.

"Gil~" Oz giggled. "I'll show you exactly how I feel." His eyes were filled with unholy glee and the servant swallowed nervously.

Jack slipped around to hold the dark haired man from behind. Clever fingers, now free of gloves, removed Gil's jacket and went to work on his cravat.

Oz hurriedly shed his boots and vest before starting on Gil's own shoes.

"Wait... You can't..." Gil panted, feeling like the last threads of sanity were slipping through his fingers. It was entirely possible they were. This was still part of the Abyss after all.

"Why not?" Jack spoke right into the man's ear, making him shiver.

Gil heard the thump of his shoes hitting the ground as Oz tossed them over his shoulder. He winced.

"It's... Not right... Oz is..."

"What about me?" Oz looked up from unbuttoning his shirt. He decided to leave it on, hoping to hide the contract markings. He didn't want Gil turning into a mother hen in the middle of this.

"You're too young! You shouldn't be doing this sort of thing..."

Jack paused. "Really now, what a silly thing to say." He grabbed the smaller blond's hand and pulled him near. "Oz doesn't think he's too young, do you Oz?"

"Nope!" Oz shook his head, evil grin firmly in place.

"There! You see." Jack smiled but saw Gil still looked unhappy. "Well, perhaps you'll feel less guilty if I..." He leaned around the servant and pulled Oz into a kiss before either of them had a chance to protest.

It was a wet, open mouthed kiss that could, under no circumstances, be called innocent. Oz moaned low in his throat and lunged forward to participate whole heartedly. Obscene sucking noises could be heard as their tongues battled for dominance. Slowly, Jack guided Oz into something more refined but no less carnal.

Gil felt like his brain was going to explode and drip out his ears as gelatinous goo. That or he was going to come, now, in his pants, with no assistance what so ever. His petty, fumbling objections were blown away by the shear eroticism of the sight before him.

Jack's coat fell in a crumpled heap behind him and Oz was making quick work of the rest of the older blond's clothing. Jack slid his hands up the boy's chest, pausing to brush thumbs over hard, rose colored nipples. Oz whined, bucking into Gil's thigh, still trapped between the two.

Gil could feel hard lengths of flesh pressing into his leg from either side. Both blonds were unmistakably aroused. Watching Jack's fingers toy with creamy skin, he wanted to touch Oz so badly it stopped his breath. And Jack... Childhood admiration was swiftly turning itself to maddening lust. Caught between his two masters like this, he was sure he would lose his mind.

They broke apart, turning to look at Gil with almost identical smirks.

"Any more objections?" Jack asked. The dark haired man shook his head, unable to speak.

"I think Gil enjoyed that even more than we did." Oz quipped, sharp eyes honing in on the man's erection, easily visible through his close fitting trousers.

"Indeed." Jack reached down, cupping Gil's arousal and causing him to let out an undignified squeak. "Maybe we should help him with that. It looks painful."


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you all for the wonderful reviews:) They really motivate me to write(is discovering she is a review whore;p ) I suppose this should also have a shota warning cause Oz is technically 15/16 but any one who's read the manga or seen the anime should know that. There should probably also be a spoiler warning for Jack and Gil-_-;; Oops. I'm usually better about that. Sorry. This is also only my second time writing yaoi/sex and my first time writing a threesome so any comments and criticisms are very welcome:) Thank You (bows)

I don't have a Beta so please forgive any mistakes and or point them out:) If anyone wants to volunteer I would be very grateful.

Disclaimer: I still don't own Pandora Hearts and I make no money from this:)

Part 2

"My turn!" Oz chirped, brushing Jack's hand away and reaching for the fastenings on Gil's pants.

"You know..." The older blond leaned forward to whisper in Oz's ear. "I bet he'd like it if you..." His voice was so soft that Gilbert couldn't catch the rest of the sentence. Oz's eyes widened momentarily and then he let out a malicious giggle that made Gil's hair stand on end.

"Oz? What are you..."

"Hold him still." The boy told Jack. "I don't want him wiggling away."

Jack grinned and slid behind Gil once more, hard length pressing firmly into the taller man's back. He hooked an arm around Gilbert's waist and used his other hand to finish undoing the clasps on Gil's shirt.

Gil didn't have time to protest the loss of his shirt. He was too busy worrying about Oz unbuttoning his trousers. The blond pulled them down a bit and blinked in surprised.

"Naughty~ No underwear?"

Gilbert flushed. He hadn't had time to do the laundry that week.

"I might have to punish you for being so improper." Oz singsonged. Gil's erection twitched noticeably at the words and he silently cursed his masochistic streak.

"Oh yes." Jack cooed in his ear, dragging fingernails gently across his chest. "I never imagined my cute little servant could grow up to be so... indiscreet." He latched on to Gilbert's neck, sucking and nibbling at the skin until he raised a lovely red bruise.

Gil whined, a high pitched, needy sound.

His attention was ripped forcibly back to Oz when the blond tugged his pants down to his knees and took the older man's arousal in his hands. He gasped and felt himself go lightheaded, blood rushing to the lower regions of his body.

"Oz!" He managed to squeak out, but the boy wasn't listening.

The blond stared in fascination at Gil's hardening erection. The last time he's seen the servant naked, the man had been a small, slim framed teenager who looked closer to ten than fourteen. He was now a fully grown man and the changes were startling. Oz felt the bite of those lost years keenly in that moment and trembled with the weight of them.

"Oz? Are you alright?" Gil asked hoarsely, shaky hand caressing the boy's hair.

Catching sight of the younger blond's expression, Jack gave Oz's hand a reassuring squeeze.

Oz smiled brightly at them both, pushing the sadness from his heart. He'd lost enough time already. There was no sense wasting more on regrets.

"Just admiring the view." He said cheerfully.

Gilbert turned scarlet. If this kept up his cheeks would be stained a permanent shade of red.

"Young Master..." He whined.

Oz felt a bolt of desire shoot through him and he smirked, all melancholy forgotten. " You know, Gil... It's kind of kinky when you call me that in this sort of situation..." He paused long enough for panic to fill the man's golden eyes. "I think I like it."

Gil made an inarticulate sound full of rage and embarrassment and Jack pressed his mouth to the man's shoulder, trying to stifle his own amusement.

Any further protests Gilbert might have made were cut short as Oz crouched forward to nuzzle his face against Gil's arousal. He breathed in the oddly tangy sent and placed a few experimental kisses along the shaft.

The amount of pleasure Gil felt from that touch was astounding. It was not the first time someone had done this for Gilbert. It wasn't even the first time a man had done it. But Oz, in his initial clumsy attempts at oral sex had more power to move him than any other force in the universe. Tentative licks and nibbles went through Gil like tiny lighting strikes. This was his precious master Oz and that made all the difference.

"Take him in your mouth." Jack instructed huskily, hands compulsively stroking Gilbert's chest as he watched.

Oz moaned into Gil's skin as the older blond told him what to do. He'd have to add that to the swiftly growing list of things he hadn't known turned him on before this afternoon. He moved his lips over the head, drawing it into his mouth. The bitter salt taste stung and he pulled back slightly in surprise.

"Slowly." Jack whispered. "You don't want to choke yourself."

It was almost too much for Gil. He wanted desperately to sink his hands into Oz's hair and guide that mouth all the way down his length but he didn't want to frighten the boy. Instead he reached backwards, touching and stroking any part of Jack he could find. The older blond let out a sharp moan in his ear, grabbing one of Gil's wandering hands and lacing their fingers together.

Oz continued bobbing his head up and down, trying to take a bit more in each time, but not having a great deal of luck. This was much more difficult than he'd thought it would be when Jack suggested it.

"Relax your throat." Jack again. Those low voiced suggestions sent waves of heat through Oz and his own erection was becoming painful. Having something so large in his mouth was surprisingly erotic but his jaw was starting to ache.

"Oz! I'm..."

'No you don't!' Oz pulled away. He wanted to see Gil's face when the man finally found his release.

"Wha..." Gil whimpered. "Why did you stop?"

Oz grinned. "Don't want you to get worn out too soon. You're not as young as you used to be."

Gilbert stiffened, glaring at his laughing master. No masters! He could feel Jack shaking against his back in poorly concealed mirth.

"So..." The dark haired man said, voice dangerously quiet. "You're saying I don't have enough stamina to keep up with you. Is that it?"

Oz just smirked at him.

Enough was enough. Gil deliberately released the control he'd been holding on to so tightly. He untangled himself from Jack's embrace and kicked free of his trousers.

"Shall I show you, my beloved Master Oz..." He asked, pulling his gloves off with sharp white teeth. "Exactly how much 'stamina' I have?"

"Uh..." Oz couldn't quite managed to form a coherent sentence. Gil was definitely channeling the darker side of his personality at the moment. Oz might have been a bit worried about pissing him off if the results hadn't been quite so enticing.

Oz let out a small squeak as Gil pined his unresisting body to the ground.

"W-wait! This isn't... I'm supposed to be..." Oz sputtered. This wasn't quite the scenario he'd imagined.

"On top?" Gilbert purred. "Perhaps another time, Oz. I like it both ways."

Oz's brain spun in circles. He wiggled, trying to sit up. "You mean you've... With guys too?!"

"I'm twenty four, Oz! Did you expect me to be an untouched virgin?"

"Well..." Oz frowned. "But... Who was it?"

"I..." Gil blushed. He couldn't even remember the names of some of the people who's bodies he's taken comfort in over the years. He wasn't promiscuous, but he was desperately lonely without Oz and he'd never been very good at saying no.

"Oh God!" Oz looked disturbed. "Tell me it wasn't Break!" He shuttered at the thought. "Or Vincent! Please tell me you didn't let your psycho little brother molest you!"

"Er..." Gil looked away, avoiding Oz's eyes.

"Did you sleep with Vincent?" Jack asked, pushing a rolled up jacket under Oz's head and moving the boy back towards the floor. He sounded as though he found the idea exciting.

"I don't want to talk about it."

"They're DEAD!" Oz growled, still attempting to sit up. "When we get home, I'm going to kill BOTH of them!"

"Oz we'll talk about this latter."

"But..."

"Oz!" Gil bent and kissed the boy. A long slow kiss that turned Oz's brain to mush and made him feel like he was floating. "Just shut up for a bit, OK?"

"Yeah..." Oz blinked lazily as he watched Gil remove his shorts and underwear.


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you for the reviews:) This chapter is a bit longer again but I have almost caught up to what I have written so it may take me awhile for the next part. Sorry in advance.

Gil would have liked to take this a bit slower but if he didn't distract Oz he was in for a lot of trouble. He gazed lovingly at the sight of his beautiful master laid bare before him. Yes, if he had his choice he would pet and stroke with his long fingered hands until the boy came from those gentle touches alone. He would slowly, oh so slowly, introduce Oz to all the many ways his body could feel pleasure.

Unfortunately, he didn't think either of his masters would stand for such a thing. He might convince Oz, the boy was inexperienced and touch starved, but Jack... Jack was Gil's age, if not older, and he obviously knew what he was about. Gilbert feared if he didn't take Oz now, Jack would be the one to do it. And he didn't even want think about whether that actually counted as sex or just some advanced form of masturbation.

The boy's shirt had fallen open to reveal that hated clock, ticking away Oz's time. It surrounded his left nipple like a halo of darkness. The sight sent a spark of rage flashing through Gilbert's body. He bent forward and, instead of kissing the boy again as had been his original intention, he sank his teeth sharply into that despised mark.

Oz gasped as harsh bursts of pain and pleasure rolled over him. Gil bit and sucked and licked his way around the contract seal as though he wanted to rip the vile design from his master's skin. Gil's mouth spiraled inward and, when it finally reached the blond's nipple, Oz let out a sound that was very nearly a scream. His back arched off the ground and he tried to reach for Gilbert. He found his arms restrained by an avidly watching Jack and whimpered at the feeling.

"Let go!" He whined. He didn't really want the older blond to release him but not being able to touch Gil was like torture.

"Not just yet." Jack told him, bringing Oz's wrist to his mouth and nibbling at the delicate skin.

The boy shivered with over stimulation. Gil moved on to his right nipple, mouth gentler, almost soothing, but fingers toyed wickedly with the left, now slippery, red, and sensitive to the point of pain. Oz slipped into a haze of sensation. Moaning and panting, his body writhed under the servant's touch. He chanted Gil's name over and over and if it were a magic spell to keep his sanity. It was the sweetest sound Gilbert had ever heard.

Gil backed off slowly, petting Oz's hair and face, letting the blond calm down. He didn't want the boy incoherent quite yet.

"Hu...?" Oz's eyes fluttered open, still glazed with pleasure.

"Relax a bit, Oz." Gil told him, watching awareness creep back into those green eyes. "You're so worked up and we've barely even started."

Oz made an indignant noise.

"He's so sensitive." Jack commented, almost conversationally.

He freed Oz's wrists to ghost fingertips over abused nipples. The younger blond's breath hissed out through his teeth at the delicate contact.

"If you continue, he might come just from this." The older man shot Gil a wicked smirk and pinched down hard on the boy's nipples. He twisted them sharply ripping an agonized moan from Oz and forcing the younger blond's hips to buck helplessly into the air.

"AH!" Oz fell back to the ground, shivering all over.

Watching the boy as he lay there, panting, Gil was sorely tempted. He reached down for Oz's erection but instead of gently stroking it, he gripped sharply at the base, staving off the blond's approaching orgasm.

"HNG!" Oz jerked in surprise. "Gil?!"

"Not yet." Gilbert whispered softly. "Just a bit more."

"Can't... I can't..." Oz stared with wide eyed confusion, all pretenses wiped away by Gil's touch.

"Trust me." He lifted the boy's hips, bending his head to lick, not at the shaft, but lower. He paused briefly, tongue playing with sensitive balls before tracing even further. He moved back slightly, using gentle fingers to part flesh and reveal the twitching opening hidden there.

"What are you..." The boy whined, unnerved by Gilbert's stare.

"Beautiful." The dark haired man breathed.

CLONK!!!!

Oz's foot slammed into the side of Gil's head.

"Gil~ Don't say things like that!"

"Embarrassed, Young Master?" Gilbert chuckled. Oz's face had taken on a distinct rose tint. It was a surprisingly attractive look for someone who was usually so unaffected by the world around him.

"I'm a boy." Oz grumbled, turning his face away. "You don't have to..."

"I'm well aware... Should I call you handsome, then?" Gil murmured absently as he draped the blond's legs over his arms. If he was lucky Oz wouldn't be able to kick him again.

"He's too pretty for a boy." Jack commented, stroking the younger blond's face and grazing fingertips over flushed pink lips. "Beautiful suites him much better."

Oz opened his mouth to protest but could only manage an faint choking noise. Gilbert licked delicately at that spot between his legs, a place even Oz himself had never really touched.

He knew, vaguely, what two men might do together in bed. He'd read nearly every book he could get his hands on as a child, even the ones that were rather age inappropriate, so there was little he didn't know something about. But having Gil's clever tongue bathing his flesh in such an intimate place was worlds away from basic academic knowledge.

A gasping moan clawed it's way out of his throat.

It felt good. But strange. Very strange. Wet softness sliding over him, making his muscles clench tight and then relax, again and again. Fingers joined in, massaging at saliva dampened skin, and then that tongue slipped inside him. It didn't hurt. Wasn't it supposed to hurt? His thoughts scattered to the wind as his head thrashed back and forth on the folded cloth. He reached for Jack, wanting something to anchor him, but the man was no longer behind him. Hands clawed helplessly at the air as his brain tried to process what he was feeling.

Gil drew back, fingers still caressing in preparation for going a bit further. He froze suddenly.

"Damn it! There isn't any..." He broke off, suppressing a squeal as slippery fingers teased their way between his own legs. "The Hell?!" Gilbert turned sharply, barely avoiding dropping Oz who blinked dazedly at the sight before him.

"Need something?"

Jack, who'd finally managed to shed the last of his clothing, dangled a small vial of oil in front of Gil's face. It was half empty and the older blond's hands were dripping and shinny with the stuff.

"Give me that!" The dark haired man growled, snatching the bottle and trying to ignore Jack's wicked hands as they roamed over his body. He slathered his fingers with the liquid, taking time to coat his erection as well. He looked down at the boy beneath him, the person who meant more to him than anything in the world. He wanted to do this right.

"Oz?" He whispered.

"Uh?"

"Oz, look at me."

"Gil?" The blond peered blearily at him. "Why'd you stop?"

Gilbert let out a deep breath. "Oz, I'm going to stretch you with my fingers now. It might hurt a little but try not to move. Alright?"

"Gil!" Oz squeaked. A shiver of arousal ran the length of his body and made his hair stand on end.

"If it's too much, tell me to stop, OK?" Gil shook all over from nerves.

"He'll be fine, Gilbert. You can do this." Jack's voice whispered soothingly. His arms, no longer teasing, wrapped around Gil's waist, calming his trembling.

Slowly, almost too slowly, Gil pushed the tip of one oil slick finger into the boy.

Oz blinked. That didn't hurt either. There was an odd, almost ticklish sort of sensation as Gil moved his finger in gentle circles, sliding the tip in and out in minuscule increments. A feeling that was half itch, half emptiness, began to build inside of Oz. He moved his hips, trying to get closer but the angle was awkward.

"Gil~! Too slow!" The blond bit his lip. The sensation was driving him crazy.

"Oz... I don't want to hurt you."

"Gil... Please?" Oz panted, looking up with a puppy eyed expression he's learned from Gil himself.

"I..."

"A servant should always follow his master's orders, Gilbert." Jack whispered, nipping playfully at his ear. "Do it."

Gil shivered and let his finger slide deep inside Oz's body.

The boy stiffened in surprise. That stung, just a bit, and his muscles clamped down on the intrusion. The pain faded quickly.

"Oz?"

"Keep going. Don't treat me like a child, Gil."

Gilbert moved his fingers, stretching Oz briefly before adding a second. The sting was longer this time but Oz could almost confuse it with pleasure. He could feel liquid slide down the shaft of his erection as his desire grew in waves.

"That's two. Are you still alright?"

"Would you stop stalling! I'll tell you if something's wrong." Oz's head felt fuzzy and his hips jerked with small involuntary movements against Gil's hand. Those fingers moved inside him. Pressing and stroking, making his body hot. He felt almost feverish.

"One more..." Gil murmured soothingly. As he slid a third finger into the boy, he jumped in surprise. He's been ignoring Jack's playful touches to concentrate on Oz but the older blond chose that moment to slip two fingers inside Gil, beginning his own preparations without warning. "JACK!"

Oz trembled in reaction. Gil's unintentional movement caused his fingers to slam hard into the boy's prostate. Oz literally saw stars as the pain from the stretching merged with that sudden sharp pleasure, turning his blood to fire. It was too much for his inexperienced body and orgasm crashed through him as Gil watched in helpless arousal.


	4. Chapter 4

Last part:) Thank you for the reviews:) Enjoy! ACK! The first half didn't show up! I'm sorry please reread it it will make more sense-_-;; and sorry if that one review gets lost. I hope it doesn't! This is what I get for not paying atention.

Sticky white grazed Gilbert's face and hair and splashed onto Oz's chest.

"Well, well," Jack teased, fingers still busy playing with Gilbert. "Looks like Oz was the one lacking in 'stamina'"

Gil paused, turning his head to look at the older blond.

"Isn't saying things like that about Oz the same thing as mocking yourself?"

Jack blinked.

"Of course. Wouldn't you love the chance to torment your fourteen year old self?" He asked as though it were the most natural thing in the world.

"... No." Gil turned away muttering. "Sadist."

"What was that?" The blond asked, twisting his fingers sharply in Gil's body.

"N-nothing." Gilbert squeaked, focus snapping back to Oz as the boy's awareness returned.

"Uh...?" Green eyes blinked up in confusion.

"Feel good?" Gil asked, warmth spreading through his chest at the look of pleasure on Oz's face.

"Sorry, Gil. I couldn't..." The boy blushed.

"Don't worry about it Oz. You've never done this before." Gilbert told him, soothingly.

"But... I'm your master. I should be taking care of you." He tried to sit up, hands reaching for the dark haired man.

"Relax." Gil pushed him gently back to the ground. "I'm not through with you yet, Young Master."

The fingers still inside Oz began to move. The boy gasped.

"What! You can't be serious..." He broke off with a moan as his body began to react.

"Ah, the joys of being a teenager." Jack quipped, peeking over Gil's shoulder to look at the younger blond. "Quick recovery time is great, huh?"

"Jack~!" Gilbert whined, shifting his hips as Jack's fingers continued to torment him. "Stop touching me like that! It's distracting."

"Oh all right." The older blond sulked, pulling his hand away. "But hurry up will you. I'm getting bored and Oz is more than ready."

Indeed, it took only a few moments for Oz's erection to return. It hung there, half hard as the boy's oversensitive body tried to process pleasure that was almost pain.

"Gil... Please... Just..." Oz panted, shivering from head to toe.

"My, my, I never thought my cute little servant could have such a sadistic streak." Jack purred.

"Jack?"

"Yes?"

"Would you please..."

"SHUT UP!" Oz yelled, eyes wild. "And stop interrupting! If Gil doesn't do something right NOW, the two of you are going to drive me stark raving MAD!"

Jack blinked in surprise. "Oh dear..."

"As you say, Master." Gilbert smiled gently at the boy and pulled his fingers free. He shifted Oz's hips into a better position and finally, FINALLY, pressed his length against the blond's body.

"Gil?"

"Take a deep breath Oz. This is probably going to hurt a little."

"Or not, depending on your..."

Oz never heard the rest of Jack's comment because Gil chose that moment to slip part way inside him. He sucked in a breath. It didn't hurt. It burned.

Oz froze in shock, unable to move as internal muscles spasmed involuntarily around the intrusion. Fire seared the inside of his skin. He'd never felt anything like this before, a vicious heat that sank into his bones and spread all the way to his toes, making his hair stand on end.

Gil kept sliding forward, caressing the blond's hipbones and whispering soothingly. He buried himself in Oz before the boy's body and mind had a chance to catch up. Oz's nerves were so on edge, stretched between pleasure and pain, that Gil hoped this would prove easier on him. He sank fully into the blond and stilled his own movements, holding Oz close as he twitched and jerked, letting out small whining noises he probably wasn't even aware of making. Gil clenched his teeth, branding this image of Oz into his brain and using all his willpower to hold himself there.

Oz could feel the pain melting into him, merging slowly with the pleasure he felt before. His body relaxed against the intrusion and his mind drifted back to it's proper place. He stared up at Gil panting, drowning in golden eyes that held so much emotion he almost couldn't bare to look at them.

"Lovely as this moment is..." Jack interrupted, taking the chance to drape himself over Gil's back. "I fear I'm the one who will go mad if I have to wait for you two any longer." With a quick calculated movement he thrust into Gilbert, forcing the other man deeper into Oz's body.

"Jack..." Gil whined

"The hell..." Oz squirmed at the weight pressing him into the ground, unaware of the torment he was causing his ever faithful servant.

Gil was trapped between the two. With no leverage, he couldn't move his hips to relive the pleasure assaulting him from both sides. It was the most delicious kind of torture.

"Jack! Move. Please move. Jack please! You have to move!" Gil begged, mind going hazy with pleasure as the small involuntary thrusts of his hips got him nowhere.

"I do?" Jack asked, evil smirk plastered to his face as he moved back just slightly. He began thrusting. Small, shallow thrusts that did nothing to appease the fire raging inside Gil.

Oz felt those thrusts in turn as Gilbert moved like a puppet to Jack's every whim. Gil's erection slid in and out, dragging against his insides and causing his inexperienced body to shake as pleasure spiraled through him, coiling tight in the pit of his stomach.

Jack's thrusts increased in tempo and force until Gil was nearly screaming as he tried not to claw bloody marks into Oz's skin where he held him.

It was all to much for Oz. With a high pitched whining cry he came for a second time. Pleasure rolled through him in waves. Hot, white seed splattered against Gil's belly and Oz's muscles clamped down like a vice.

"Mine." Oz chanted. "Mine forever. I won't let you go!" He dragged Gil's head down for a fierce kiss that was the man's undoing.

With those sweet words ringing in his head, orgasm slammed into Gil with the force of a solid object. Pleasure soared through his veins and he was dimly aware of Jack's own release spilling into his body before the world went white and he knew no more.

***

Gil blinked sleepily, wondering where he was.

What happened? The last thing he remembered... His eyes shot open and he flushed bright red. He moved to sit up but a heavy weight over most of his left side prevented him. He looked down into Oz's sleeping face and the blond snuggled closer to him, mumbling something.

It sounded rather like 'Gil' and then 'Next time, I'm on top.' but the older man decided not to pursue the thought any further. It could have embarrassing consequences... And honestly, he'd had more then enough of that for one day.

Gil looked around and realized they were back in his home. Someone, probably Break, had pulled them out of the Abyss once more. They were, thankfully, fully clothed and Gilbert prayed to every power he could think of that they'd been that way when Break found them or he would never hear the end of it.

A small tug on his right sleeve made him glance down, over the edge. The stupid rabbit was sleeping beside the bed. She was sprawled awkwardly, as though she'd started out in a sitting position and gradually slumped over. As he watched, she pulled harder on his arm, bringing it down to use as a pillow.

"Mmmmm... Meat." She nuzzled her head against him.

Gil stiffened. If that damned rabbit started chewing on him, he really was going to shoot her.

With a yawn, he settled back into the pillows. He'd deal with it, all of it, later. He was still so very tired and he was actually quite comfortable, even with the drooling rabbit and bed hogging Oz.

Just before he drifted off he felt a faint brush off lips against his forehead and heard Jack's voice whisper in his ear.

"Sleep well my cute little Gilbert... and be happy."

Gil smiled.

The End


End file.
